


Thumbs

by Seren_y_Gogledd



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Quickie, the fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_y_Gogledd/pseuds/Seren_y_Gogledd
Summary: The Courier and Boone just took the Fort, and decide to celebrate in Caesar's tent.





	Thumbs

"Thumbs down, you son of a bitch."

The Courier's crazy plan to launch an all-out assault on the Fort, with only Boone and an eyebot for backup, had actually worked. Caesar lay dead in his tent.

"This isn't going to change much," Boone said, once they were sure the battle was over and no reinforcements were coming. "Somebody else will just pick up where he left off. But for now, I'm just glad I had a hand in his death. For Carla and the baby."

"Talk about an eye for an eye. Or a few hundred eyes, in this case." The Courier pulled a bottle of whiskey from her pack. "Legion doesn't allow alcohol in the Fort - well, didn't allow it," she told Boone, pouring a shot for each of them. "Want to add insult to injury?"

Boone took the glass and downed it without saying a word. The Courier followed suit, enjoying the warmth she felt as she drank, then poured another round.

They sat on Caesar's bed and drank for a while, not talking much. They knew each other well enough that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; anything either of them could have said about Caesar's death, or what it meant to them, had been shared long ago. Before they knew it, they'd polished off the bottle. Boone stood - or, rather, tried to stand. He stumbled, the Courier tried to help him up, but she was drunk too. The pair of them collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs and drunken giggles.

The Courier had never seen Boone laugh before. Suddenly he looked so much younger than he usually seemed. The losses he'd suffered, the horrors he'd been through at Bitter Springs; in this moment, it was all gone.

"Hey, I just remembered," she slurred. "I've still got that guy's camera. We have to get a picture of this."

"What? Dead asshole Caesar?"

"No, silly!" She found the camera at the bottom of her pack. "Us. Laughing. 'Cause I dunno about you, but I'm not gonna remember much in the morning."

She held the camera at what she hoped was the right angle and pressed the button. The flash shocked Boone and he fell back, dimly aware that at least he didn't hit his head on something painful.

"Shit, are you okay? Didn't mean to scare you." The Courier crawled over to Boone, straddling him, checking his face for any sign of trauma brought on by a sudden bright flash. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheek, down to her neck. His hands were rough and he was drunk, but his touch was so gentle. It felt good. _Too_ good. She was starting to imagine what those rough, calloused hands would feel like all over her body.

He was looking up at her, wide awake now. "You've done so much for me," he murmured, hands sliding down her sides. "I want to do something for you. Make you feel as good as I do right now." With that, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her.

As she pressed her hips against him, she could feel that he was already hard, and it excited her. Boone the Sex God (as she'd privately nicknamed him in her fantasies) actually wanted her? She resisted the urge to pinch herself. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

She undid his trousers as quickly as she could and tugged them down roughly, exposing his beautiful cock. This wasn't a night for taking things slowly; she needed him inside her now. As soon as her own lower half was naked he thrust up into her. She screamed with pleasure. _He feels even better in me than I imagined_ , she thought as they found a rhythm. From the sounds Boone made, and the way he gripped her hips as he slammed into her, over and over, it was clear that the feeling was mutual. She slid a hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit, loving the double stimulation of her fingers and his cock. The pressure was building up, more and more, until she was hit by the explosive force of her orgasm. It sent Boone over the edge and he came too, filling her with his cum.

"If I'd known beforehand," the Courier said, still getting her breath back, "that we'd celebrate like this, we'd have taken the Fort a long time ago."

"And if I'd known," Boone replied, "we'd have celebrated _before_ taking the Fort."

"Well, we had our first time on Caesar's bed after killing him, it doesn't get much better than this."

"Oh, it will!" he promised, and pulled the blankets over them.


End file.
